Godliness
by VampedVixen
Summary: A bunch of vampire worshippers want to worship Spike. Let the good times roll!


**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns everything I want, no fair! Oh, well, guess I'll have to deal with it. Katriana, Monique, Lars and a few others belong to me though.   
  
**Author's Notes: **Please leave feedback. If you hate the story, tell me why. If you like it, tell me why. This way I can improve and bring you guys better stories. This story takes place before Crush.  
_  
Thank you Bowen for all your help!_  
  
  
By Vixen  
  
Deep in the bowels of Sunnydale there is a place where normal mortals fear to tread. The land of the dead, the land of the eternal, the midnight paradise that rises from the pain of the sacrifice. Or not.  
  
  
The door to the lair swung open, propelled by such a great force that it woke the sleeping vampire from his nightly dreams of the slayer. He growled and sat up. He had been expecting her sooner, but had fallen asleep waiting.  
  
"Buffy..." But when he looked it wasn't her at all. It was a small teenage human, she had eyes trimmed in dark mascara and a deep black lipstick to match. "Who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
"Forgive me, my Lord." She bowed, in awe of his presence. "The elders sent me to find you… You are the Vampyre Spike, are you not?" For a moment Katriana was afraid she had arrived at the wrong lair, which most likely would have cost her life.   
  
He would have squashed her in a second for barging in like this, but seeing as how he was fangless for the time being he decided to play along, "That is a wonderful story, really, but what does this have to do with me?"   
  
"We wish to give you the honor you deserve… to worship at your feet, to offer human sacrifice, to…"  
  
"Sacrifice? Well now you're talking," He smirked.  
  
"Yes, well, my lord, we know how you have been cast down by the government and they've put that chip in your head, and we want to show our gratitude and humble ourselves in your time of need."  
  
"And what do I have to do for you?" Spike was no idiot; no one got anything for nothing these days. Well, perhaps in the old days of killing.  
  
"Nothing," Katriana stumbled on the words. How could she ever even think of asking a god for reimbursement, it was she, the loyal follower, who should be bestowing payment. "Just honor us with your presence."  
  
"Fine." He grabbed his leather duster from the chair and a pack of smokes. "Take me to your elders."  
  
  
  
Katriana had led Spike through the darkness of the streets of Sunnydale to an old abandoned club, one the Bronze had put out of business. But people still came here, albeit not known by the public.  
  
She knocked once on the door and then three more times in rapid succession. "The elders will be so glad you were able to join us." She said as they waited for the door to unlock.  
  
"Yeah," He said, putting out his cigarette, "Can't wait to meet my adoring public." Hell, if it got him a decent spot of blood he'd say anything. Let the goths have their party and he'd make off like a king. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it before.   
  
The door opened and a bodyguard stood at the entrance.  
  
"It's me, Talbot, let me pass." Katriana greeted her old friend.  
  
"Just making sure no outsiders come through these doors." He smiled and looked past Katriana. In a gruff voice he asked, "Who's that?"  
  
"I just happen to be the great Spike," The vampire said, faking an all-powerful presence. His eyes narrowed, "Now move your sodding ass." Talbot bowed as he moved out of the way. "Better."  
  
"Come on," Katriana usher Spike into the club. It was a big building on the inside, with a catwalk at the top were some of the VIP members hung out. The rest were scattered around the bottom floor, some drinking red fruit punch and hanging out. A few others were on the dance floor swaying to some music from the vampire genre.   
  
Spike moved past them effortlessly, following Katriana. As soon as the rumor spread about him being a true living vampire they parted their ways for him and lowered their heads. "Fella could get used to this."   
  
The talking hush died down, replaced with whispers like, "Is he really a vampire?" and "He has arrived". The music still blared in the background. Now Spike could make out the words behind the song. He grimaced; it was that damn Rasputina song Drusilla had loved so much.  
  
"Is something the matter, My Lord?" Katriana asked.  
  
With a touch of bitterness in his voice he answered, "I hate this song." He loathed it and the memories that came with it.   
  
Katriana eyed the DJ and clapped her hands twice, getting his attention, but she barely had to, everyone was looking at them, "Change the music." The music stopped for a second and then continued with a different song, something edgier and some kick ass drums.   
  
"A fella could definitely get used to this," Spike said to himself.   
  
Katriana directed him to the stairs that led to the catwalk. She stopped and looked at the vampire, "The elders are waiting for you, My Lord."  
  
"What, not coming with?" He grinned.  
  
She shook her head with regret, "I am not allowed."  
  
"Well, then, stay here," Spike replied sarcastically as he started up the stairs, "Work on your, um, bowing." He climbed the stairs until he reached the upper level. A big tall robe-clad guy was waiting at the top, the robe-y guy said nothing but pointed towards the far end of the catwalk where a door led to another room.   
  
The vampire continued and pushed open the door. Inside was a long ornate table that sat three men, supposedly the elders. They were probably only in their twenties and yet they called themselves elders, bloody presumptuous humans.  
  
Spike wasted no time and sat down in an extra chair, putting his feet up on the desk and leaning back. "Heard your looking for a vampire to worship. Think I might fit the bill."  
  
"Ah, yes, Spike," The man in the middle spoke, "I am Lars, these are my associates Vlad and Cale. We run the Midnight Paradise Society, make sure the members get what they deserve, good or bad. We are the Council of Elders."  
  
"Lovely speech," The vampire said, looking bored.  
  
"We heard what happened to you," Lars continued. "We wish to atone for what the government has foolishly done. If you stay here with us we can guarantee you everything you could possibly wish for, including fresh human blood."  
  
"So, I let you religious fanatics get your kicks and I get mine."   
  
"Do we have a deal?" Lars offered his hand.  
  
"Agreed," Spike shook hands with the elders. Things were certainly looking up.   
  
"We'll have a welcoming feast at Midnight, until then," Lars signaled to the corner of the room, and a slender woman with crimson hair stepped out of the shadows, "Monique will show you to your room." Lars smiled at her appreciatively.  
  
"Just one more thing, Mate," Spike stood, "Chip or no chip, if I don't like the way things are run here, you'll be in for a world of trouble."  
  
"Of course," Lars nodded.  
  
  
  
  
Spike followed Monique out of the elder's room and back out onto the catwalk. He looked down into the masses of club members and saw that they were staring back at him. It was kind of freaky.  
  
Monique took a skeleton key out of her cleavage. Spike raised an eyebrow, well, that certainly was a lovely hiding spot. She opened the door to his room and handed him the key. "If you need anything, there's an intercom next to the bed." And then she left him alone.  
  
Taking off his duster, Spike laid it on a mahogany chair, and whirled around and took in his surroundings. It was so unlike his lair. The same gothic feel that permeated the club enveloped the bedroom. The walls were a deep burgundy, all the antique furniture was dark mahogany, the king sized canopy bed had velvet sheets. Thick black curtains hung over the windows, which would keep the sun out after dawn.  
  
Spike flopped onto the bed and put his hands behind his head. He had fallen into the lap of luxury and it was nice! The bed was so comfy and for a brief second he imagined bringing the slayer here, but quickly pushed that thought away. He was a god now, he chuckled, she was beneath him.  
  
  
  
An hour later there was a knock at Spike's door. He opened it and saw Monique standing there.   
  
"The feast is ready," She beckoned the vampire to follow her, which he did. They walked downstairs, to the ground level filled with ordinary members of the club. As Monique and Spike walked past them, they parted like the Red Sea.  
  
By the dance floor there was a small stage where Lars was waiting, the other Elders stood off to the side. Spike hopped up onto the stage. Monique joined them too.  
  
"Members of the Midnight Society, lend me your ears," Lars began one of his pompous speeches. Spike rolled his eyes as he half-listened to the long-winded speech. But then it came to the good part, "And, in conclusion, the great Spike had decided to stay with us, here in our company. To show our appreciation we'll have a celebratory sacrifice." He pulled a female out of the audience. Monique handed Lars a ceremonial dagger, while the other two Elders made the frightened girl kneel down.   
  
Spike watched with mixed emotions but as Lars slit the girls throat and the blood poured all thoughts the vampire had of ever changing his ways were washed away. Lars filled a chalice with the female's blood and handed it to the vampire.  
  
He brought it to his lips and drank. It was deliciously sweet, the first human blood he had tasted in a year. The members cheered him on as he finished.  
  
"More?" Lars asked.  
  
"Fill er up."  
  
The Elder refilled the chalice.  
  
Monique popped open a champagne bottle during the celebration. That night the blood and the liquor just kept on pouring. Spike hadn't had this much fun in a long while. Not since the bloody chip, or perhaps even earlier, before Dru left. But no matter what had happened in the past, the future was looking good. He had drunk his fill of the girl's blood and later got drunk on the alcohol.   
  
When the morning came, Spike awoke in his bed, with three concubines. A hangover was starting in his head, but he ignored it for the most part. He lifted the blankets and saw that he was naked, as were the concubines. Hey, he had Dracubabes, er, Spikeubabes? Well, then, the hell with the Slayer!  
  
Spike unwrapped himself from the sleeping women and rose out of the bed. He slipped on his black jeans, t-shirt, and boots and headed downstairs.  
  
The club had cleared out with the daylight, only a handful of people remained. Some of them were just too drunk to move; others had no place to go.  
  
"My lord," Spike heard a familiar voice from behind. It was Katriana.  
  
"How are you, ducks?"  
  
She tried to hide her blushing, "Do you need something, my Lord?"  
  
"Nope," He shook his head, "Everything's just peachy… except this hangover in my noggin'."  
  
Without another word Katriana disappeared behind the old bar and whipped up on orange-y anti-hangover concoction. Spike sat on one of the barstools and watched her. She seemed to know her way around the place easily.   
  
"Here you go, my Lord," She grimaced, "It usually helps me the morning after, but I'm not sure if it has the same effect with vampires."  
  
Spike tried a sip, it wasn't bad.   
  
"My Lord, can I ask you a question?" Katriana sounded so meek.   
  
"If you stop calling me 'my lord'."   
  
She laughed, "But what would I call you?"  
  
"Spike. It's my name." A touch of danger tinged his voice, "A well earned name."   
  
With a nod, she continued cautiously trying out the name, "Spike… what made you want to change your life? Becoming a creature of the night?"  
  
"The term's 'Vampire' luv. None of this Anne Rice 'creature of the night' business. And it's a complicated story. Too complicated to tell with a hangover," He lied, not wanting to get into it. There was only one person he had ever told the story to.   
  
"Some other day, then, Spike?" Her voice bordered on pleading.  
  
"Yeah. Some other day." Taking another sip of the orange-y drink, he asked, "What makes you so eager to become like me anyway? Most humans are always going on about how they're so worthy of life and how being turned would be a bloody curse."  
  
Feeling slightly awkward, she looked away, "I guess I'm just different. I've always been different. See, I'm telepathic… don't really fit in with the mundane humans so I might as well turn my back on them." She blushed. Spike didn't really want to hear about her problems, now did he. "At least that's what Lars tells me."   
  
"Telepathic, huh? How good are you with the Jedi mind tricks?"  
  
"Good enough to know what people think of freaks like me." There were just some things she didn't want to go into; her life sucked that way.  
  
A voice from above crashed into their conversation, "Hey! Katriana! How about bringing up a bottle of wine, brat?" It was Monique on the catwalk. She was wrapped in a silk robe, and obviously still had a pretty good buzz. "Your brother said to bring it up quickly if you don't want to be in trouble." She walked back into the bedroom Lars and her shared.  
  
"Brother?" Spike asked.  
  
Katriana stopped mumbling about how much of a bitch Monique and looked over at the vampire, "Yeah, Lars is my brother. He's the one who brought me here…" She retrieved a bottle of wine from behind the bar. "Be right back." She disappeared up the stairs. It was the only time she was allowed upstairs, but she grumbled all the way.  
  
Katriana returned a few minutes later as promised, a good-sized bruise on the side of her face but Spike ignored it. They had a nice chat about nothing. The kid reminded Spike of Dawn, which only made him think of Buffy. And things continued that way for a month. Sacrifice and gothic rituals, drinking the blood of whomever happened to be pissing Lars off at the moment. It was becoming apparent that Katriana's brother was pretty much running the place. It was starting to irk the vampire, but as long as he could feed on human blood he would let it slide.   
  
But more and more his thoughts would shift to Buffy. The slayer. She still haunted him. Following him to the dark corners of his dreams. He had spent a month away from her and he would still see her when he closed his eyes. That smile, and the body that went with it. It was perfection, but it was human, and it was the bloody slayer who had tried to kill his ass for the past few years.   
  
Spike awoke from another one of his Buffy dreams. It was night, he had slept the day away. Which didn't matter, him being a vampire and all. He got out of his concubine-filled bed, dressed, and headed downstairs.   
  
The nightly party had started, everyone had come to pay their respects yet again. It was kind of getting boring, the same old vampire-wannabes.   
  
"Where are you going, Spike?" Katriana approached him.  
  
"Out." He barely acknowledged her.  
  
"What should I tell Lars? He'll wanna know where you went."   
  
He turned around to face her, "Tell. Him. I. Went. Out." And he left.  
  
  
  
As soon as Spike got out in the night air and had himself a cigarette he felt slightly better. It was the slayer's fault, he should be having the time of his unlife, all in luxury. But if she wasn't there what did it matter. He grumbled, he wasn't any better than that poof in LA. Still mooning over the slayer. Fine, from this moment on he would not think about the slayer. At all. Not one bit.   
  
The Bronze was filled as he entered. The music was playing and people were having fun, dancing their stupid little dances. Blah blah blah. It was a good thing humans didn't live very long, he mused, or else they'd get so bored they'd want to kill themselves. No killing, no hunting, no scheming, but dancing and television and movies. Blah blah blah. He sat at one of the tables and helped himself to something on the menu, some weird little radish thing since the onion-y thing was discontinued. After finishing he moved over to the pool tables.   
  
In the mood for some sport he challenged some guy to a game, betting twenty dollars. He had lost but after showing his vamp face it hadn't really mattered.   
  
Spike left the Bronze, pocketing the twenty American dollars he made his way across town and back to his crypt. Had to make sure everything was still as he left it, no other vamps making themselves at home.   
  
It was fine, he figured no one wanted to mess with him and his reputation. Too bad, he would have relished a good fight right about then. Oh well, there were always random vamps on the way back to the Midnight Lounge. Maybe he'd run into something.   
  
Spike was just about to go back to the Midnight Lounge for the night. He closed the door to his crypt and started back out into the night just as Buffy jumped out in front of him. She was brandishing a stake and held it up, aimed for his heart.   
  
"Buffy." Truth be told he was glad to see her, even after the 'no thought about Buffy' promise he had made to himself. The stake was an unpleasant surprise though.   
  
Buffy kept the stake held up as she grimaced, "Spike, I've been hearing some rumors around the graveyard. People have been talking.  
  
"You keep wearing numbers like that and they're bound to talk," He smiled as his gaze followed the neckline of the low cut shirt she wore. God, would he love to jump her right there.  
  
"Shut up," She spat, "I heard some vamps talking about how you went bad again, about how you've got minions and are killing again and that means I have to do this." He hand was turning white from holding the stake so tightly. It almost looked like she didn't want to hurt him, but she was the slayer… and what did Spike mean to her anyway?  
  
"That's right. The big bad is back. Tasting human blood and corrupting the innocent," He grinned, "Well, in a matter of speaking."  
  
"Spike… just tell me what's going on." She paused and looked into his eyes. "Please."  
  
And so he did. With eyes like that staring back at him he was powerless. He told her the whole enchilada, from start to finish. All about him being deemed a god, and having cult-ish followers, it was great to have something to brag about again.  
  
"They think you're a god," Buffy almost fell on the ground in fits of laughter. "That's… that's… just sad really." She tried to stop giggling but found that she couldn't, "It's just… you? A God? What are these people on?"  
  
"Bugger off," Spike pushed his way past her roughly.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Her voice filled with a mock apology, with a snicker she added, "Your Holiness."  
  
He turned around to face her with his vamp face showing, "Just wait, Slayer."  
  
She stopped laughing, "Don't worry, I will."  
  
  
  
  
By the time Spike had reached the Midnight Lounge he had worked himself up into a frenzy. The slayer was never going to give him the respect he deserved. She would always be the bloody thorn in his bloody side. He knocked on the door furiously. The guard let him in, and the vampire slammed the door behind him. Everyone turned to watch their hero who seemed very ticked off. Something was obviously very wrong.  
  
"Is everything all right, my lord?" One of his followers asked tentatively over the silence in the room. No one else had the nerve to speak. Even without the chip, the vampire was a force to be reckoned with. Plus, they all respected him far too much to actually speak directly to him.  
  
"No. Everything is not all right." Spike started pacing, his fury like a burning fuse, "That bitch! The slayer!" He paused and looked at everyone, they would do anything he asked. "Bring me the head of the slayer… wait, no, better yet, bring her here alive. I want to watch her die!"   
  
Without another word, he climbed the stairs to the catwalk, entered his bedroom and slammed the door shut angrily. The noise of murmuring brought an end to the silence. And then the talking rose to a rushed excitement of ideas on how to deliver what their god had asked of them.   
  
Katriana had watched the scene from behind the bar. While everyone now was planning on taking down the slayer, she on the other hand was very worried. She watched the others gather their weapons and delegate parts of the plot to take down the slayer, and was worried even more. They could really do this, and there would be no one to stop them. She glanced up at the door, trying to see the vampire behind it. Someone had to stop this.   
  
  
  
The bedroom was destroyed, Spike had torn it apart in a rage, but he still didn't feel any better. What would it take? He placed a hand on the wall next to the large window on the bedroom wall and looked out into the night. With a sigh he lowered his head. This was not helping.  
  
The door opened a crack, and Katriana peered in. She had gotten past the guard with a big enough bribe, but she didn't think she could do this. It wasn't her place and her feet urged her to leave before something serious happened. In a small voice she queried, "My Lord? Er... Spike?" With small steps she entered the disheveled room.   
  
He didn't look at her, just continued staring out into the night, "Get. Out."  
  
She almost turned and ran, almost, but then she heard his thoughts again, the ones she had heard coming from him for the past month. Meekly she replied, "No." And then more forcefully, "No!"  
  
Spike turned and chucked a book at her from the bookcase that was now overturned, "I said get out!"  
  
"And I said no!" She walked halfway over to him and then stopped, afraid again. Slowly she said, "You love her… don't you? The slayer? It's all right, you can trust me."  
  
  
  
Spike stared at her, "Stupid telepathic bint!" He stared at her, trying to scare her so he could be left alone again. Left alone in his misery.   
  
"They'll do it. They'll kill her." The sentence hung in the air.   
  
"Doesn't matter. What do I care?"  
  
"I think it does. I think you do."  
  
"You're a scared little teenage wannabe vampire, what do you know?"  
  
"I know that you love her… and you'll lose her."  
  
"I've already lost her. I lost her before I ever loved her. I'm a vampire, luv. Or did you not get the memo?" He paused, "I'm an evil bad man, with evil bad thoughts, and she's the bloody slayer!"   
  
"I've heard of stranger love matches," Katriana shrugged. "You can't help who you love, it's just life." A connection was made with his thoughts, and words that Katriana knew to be his started to pour from her mouth, "Love isn't… brains… children.." She paused, trying to get his words right with her telepathic knowledge, "…it's love -- love screaming inside you --- to. work. its. will… You said that once," Her eyes looked up at his, "didn't you? Don't you still believe it?"   
  
Unwilling to accept this, Spike gripped her by the shoulders, "Just get out. Before you get yourself hurt."  
  
She could hear her brother coming, "You're the one who's going to get hurt… unless you stop this. They'll do it, unless you tell them not to. They will. And you won't be able to live with yourself if her blood is on your hands."   
  
Spike watched her go, cursing the simple truth. How long could he ignore it? As long as he needed to, he hoped. He couldn't feel what he did, it just wasn't right. With the slayer gone he could forget all this silly nonsense of romancing her. It was the only way.  
  
  
  
The commotion broke all silence as they dragged the slayer into the club. Watching from above, Spike could see that she was sedated. There was no other way a bunch of teenage humans could have captured her, she was too well trained for that. No matter how many had been sent to abduct the slayer, Buffy could have fought them all off. That is, if it had been a fair fight.   
  
Like so many times before, the vampire met his victim up on the stage. His sacrifice. And the members cheered for this. Zealous cheers of the mindless.  
  
Buffy kneeled before him, coming slowly to her senses. Too slowly. She would be dead before she could fight back. All the fire was gone, her eyes expressionless as she looked up at Spike. Sure, they were different. A vampire and a slayer, but she had thought he was changing. Stupid stupid, she thought, he is what he is.   
  
"Members of the midnight society, today is a day that will go down in our history. In a few minutes, we will have accomplished a grand thing. This girl, this slayer, has caused problems and grief for all vampire kind. Especially to our God, Spike." Monique handed the elder the dagger, "And today is the day she will die."  
  
Spike's eyes were focused at the back of the room when he noticed Katriana. Apart from the rest of the room, witnessing something she had no way to prevent, she shook her head slowly and turned away.   
  
"The time has come," Lars held the dagger above his head, ready to strike. Buffy closed her eyes tightly, feeling powerless for the one time in her life.  
  
"No," Spike grabbed the knife and seized it from the elder.  
  
Lars spun around to face the vampire, incredulously he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Stopping this."   
  
"This," Lars pointed to Buffy, who was looking up at them, her eyes wide with amazement, "is what you wanted!"  
  
"I've changed my mind."  
  
"Well, I haven't." He took out a spare sword. "I'll kill here whether you like it or not."   
  
Spike grabbed Lars by the neck, "You touch her, I'll kill you."  
  
"What kind of vampire are you anyway?!" Lars angrily spat out.  
  
Spike threw the elder against the wall, leaving him unconscious, "More of a vampire than you, Mate." A massive headache followed. "Oh come on," Spike said to who ever controlled the chip, "I was protecting her…?" He noticed Buffy was gone, had finally been able to fight her way out. Fine, now all he had to worry about was this headache and -- oof! A candleholder collided with his head. Monique stepped out of the shadows, holding the makeshift weapon. She always seemed to be hiding in the shadows, like a spider waiting to strike.   
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Vampire!" The redhead was obviously very angry.   
  
"Sorry, Pet, but he had it coming to him."  
  
"And you have it coming to you." The members behind her looked as angry as Monique did.   
  
"Looks like the natives are getting restless," Spike said to himself. He'd never be able to fight off all of them with the chip, "Bloody hell!"   
  
  
  
Buffy stumbled into the night. The drugs were leaving her system but she still felt a little sleepy. As long as she got out of here quickly she'd be alright, live to fight another day. Sounds of fighting came from the old club, ignoring them she moved on.   
  
"B-buffy?" A goth stepped out in front of her. The girl was hurrying back to the nightclub.   
  
The slayer went into a fighting stance, "Another freak? What is with you people?"  
  
"I'm not like them."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Katriana stared at her feet, "I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy stood up straight, the fight leaving her, "What do you want?"  
  
"To help." It was a simple plea.  
  
"Then get out of my way."  
  
Katriana looked up at the slayer, "I need your help. I can't fight them, you can."  
  
Buffy still didn't care, she just wanted to get out of here and fall asleep in her own bed, safe at home. "Well, unfortunately, I don't care. I'm leaving now, okay?"  
  
The goth spoke up, "He saved your life."  
  
"Bull! He's the reason my life was in danger in the first place!"  
  
Okay, so that was true, "But… Spike's just confused. He's never had to confront these feeling before, it's different now, with the chip… he thinks of you. He loves you."  
  
Buffy stared at her, "What?!"  
  
"I've read his thoughts, you're all he thinks about."  
  
"And I should care why?" She asked, turning a cold shoulder to his whole situation.  
  
"Because," Katriana stated frankly, "I've also read your thoughts."  
  
Buffy blushed slightly, "Stop that! You-- you shouldn't go into people's head's like that… it's rude, and it's wrong… very very wrong!"  
  
Katriana shrugged, "Fine. But I'm still going to get him out of there. If you're still in denial then stay here. Or go home."   
  
Buffy watched the goth walk towards the building. Argh! Okay, a couple of options here. One the one hand she could just go home and forget this ever happened, and on the other hand she could risk her life again, for a stupid jackass she hated anyway. She ran towards the club, how she hated her conscious at this moment.  
  
"Thought you'd come," the goth grinned.   
  
They entered the club and surveyed the chaos. Pretty much total anarchy.   
  
"Stay close to me," Buffy ordered her new ally.  
  
"Trust me, I will." Katriana had almost no fighting skills to speak of.  
  
Spike watched as the two girls came back. He had switched to defense moves, avoiding the pain that would come with actual fighting, but it wasn't working anymore. Monique hit him again, Spike tried to block it but wasn't fast enough. The world turned black.  
  
  
  
And then it was fuzzy. And a face was staring at him. "You're a jackass, has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"B..buffy?" The room was spinning. Wait, where was he? It looked like Buffy's bedroom. He searched his muddled brain for a retort, "What is this, pet, a wake up call?"  
  
"No, I'm just waiting for an apology," The blond sat on the side of her bed, next to the vampire. "And a thank you would be nice, considering I just saved your unlife."  
  
"Yeah, well, I could have done without you," He covered the truth so well.  
  
"And so sleeping the sleep of the unconscious was just a part of your master plan?"   
  
He shrugged, maybe.   
  
"Your big master plan was about to get you staked, you do realize that don't you?" She looked at him.  
  
"Like you would have cared!" Spike stared at her. She didn't care about him, that was so evident.  
  
Katriana, who now went by her old name Kathy, entered Buffy's bedroom toweling her hair. She had washed off all the goth-y makeup and was wearing one of Buffy's outfits, after getting her own clothes ripped up in the big fight at the club. "God, you two argue like kids, no scratch that, like an old married couple. Oh, um, Thanks for the clothes, Buffy. Though, I think they probably looked better on you."   
  
"Nah. You look fine, ducks."   
  
Kathy smiled shyly.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Go home, or try to go home. If my parents still don't want me coming back home thought, I thought I'd head over to LA. I know someone who used to be in one of the local vamp clubs of Sunnydale. She runs a teen shelter now." Kathy paused, "But, the real question is what are you two going to do? Oh, and to clarify some of the issues here, before I walked in and you two were bickering, Spike was thinking, 'Buffy saved my life? God I love her!' and Buffy was thinking 'He could have gotten really hurt, he's such an idiot, God, I love him'." She looked at the both of them, smirking, "Now, that that's all clear, I'll leave you two to figure it out for yourselves."   
  
Kathy left and Buffy and Spike, who were left in awkward, and yet comfortable silence. So, what were they going to do?   
  
"I think we need to talk," Buffy stated.   
  
"Yes we do, Pet. Yes we do."  
  
-End-  



End file.
